


I Don't Fit (The Complete Saga)

by Supernatural96



Series: Pieces of a Puzzle [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Ally-cat Allison, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, Baker Stiles Stilinski, Baking, Barista Stiles Stilinski, Cooking, Derek Hale is a Softie, Endgame Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, Gen, Happy Ending, Happy Stiles Stilinski, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Past Chris Argent/ Peter Hale/ Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, Stiles is Mischief, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural96/pseuds/Supernatural96
Summary: Stiles was dating Chris and Peter, until they forget they were on a date with him. Stiles decides he's had enough of being treated like he's nothing. Together with Allison, Stiles decides to move to New York to catch up with an old friend. Watch as Stiles begins to make a life for himself with his good friends Allison and Derek. What lies instore for their future?
Relationships: Allison Argent & Derek Hale, Allison Argent & Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Pieces of a Puzzle [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083197
Comments: 16
Kudos: 202





	1. I Don't Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,  
> I decided I wanted to make this into one long fic, instead of the min series I was going to do. Therefore In this you will find the already written and posted Parts 1-3, as the first 3 Chapters, after that is the rest of the story that hadn't been posted until now.  
> I really hope you guys like it and this way it's easier to read. I won't be removing the other parts I've already posted due to the much appreciated comments I received and not wanting people to wonder where their bookmarks have gone.

After all the craziness in Beacon Hills died down, people were able to start trying to live their lives. For Stiles this meant finally being able to go on dates with his two amazing boyfriends Chris and Peter. Stiles wasn’t shocked when the three of them ended up together, after constantly being thrown together to deal with the supernatural bullshit that inevitably came to Beacon Hills, their very own hellmouth. Initially Stiles had his concerns that the two older men wouldn’t be able to move past the shit that had happened between their families but ultimately, he had been proved wrong. Chris and Peter were very similar in some ways, Peter loved to use sarcasm as much as he could, whilst simultaneously commenting on things at the wrong moment. Chris never backed down to Peter’s snark and always made sure he knew when he crossed a line, Stiles fit somewhere in the middle, sarcastic and sometimes blunt like Peter, but also brave and daring like Chris. Sometimes Stiles found it hard to believe that these two amazing men would even want to be with some like him, especially considering Chris had a daughter the same age.

Their latest date was at a carnival, it started off great, the three of the holding hands whenever they could, Peter and Chris, showing off their talents when it came to the games, they seemed to be enjoying themselves, although Stiles sometimes thought they forgot he was there and were just trying to compete against each other, but Stiles was having a good time, really, he was, he was just a bit disappointed that neither of the men wanted to go on the rides with him, when they were so willing to do things with each other. Ultimately Stiles decided he would try to enjoy himself regardless, one of the last rides he wanted to experience was the Farris Wheel, he pleaded to both men, trying to get them to join him, arguing that it wasn’t even really a ride, but they wouldn’t join him. Stiles got on the wheel alone, as it climbed higher Stiles watched for Peter and Chris, he thought they would be watching him to, but neither seemed focus on Stiles, chatting with each other. As the ride started it’s decent, Stiles noticed Chris and Peter holding hands and walking off into the crowd. Hurt that the men wouldn’t even wait for the ride to finish, Stiles couldn’t wait for his feet to hit the ground.

Upon being back on the ground Stiles went in the direction of Peter and Chris, but the crowd was too dense and he couldn’t find them. Stiles got out his phone, first he tried calling Chris, but all he got was his message bank, next he tried Peter, normally if anything Peter would always be the one to answer, but his too went to the message bank. Stiles figured the only thing left he could do, was go to the parking lot and wait by the car, he looked for Peter’s flashy car but he couldn’t find it anywhere. Stiles walked around the lot several times to make sure he hadn’t missed it and just forgot where Peter had parked, but no, the car was gone; Peter and Chris had left him.

Extremely hurt and angry Stiles, did they only thing he could and made his way to the nearest Bus stop, it wouldn’t be able to take him back home, but it did go past a Motel, which Stiles decided it would be best to stop at, seeing how late it had gotten. It was times like these that Stile wished he didn’t care about other people’s opinions and had just driven his own Jeep. But nooo, Peter said he wouldn’t be caught dead in that death trap and if Stiles wanted to go on this date, then they would go in his car or not at all. Maybe Stiles should’ve seen it then, people were always wanting to change him, make him fit their image and he was sick of it. He knows the Jeep isn’t in the best shape, it was always being hit by the monster of the week or one of the angry wolves. No one ever offered to help fix it and Stiles money was limited as it was, but there was no way in hell that he would give up his Jeep, it was the only thing he had left of this mum’s, not that anyone bothered to know.

Stiles paid for one night at the motel, hoping he could catch a lift from his dad tomorrow, he’d have to call him and let him know what had happened. Exhausted, Stiles collapsed face first on the bed and started to cry.

“They l-l-left m-m-me b-behind.” He kept muttering, eventually he fell asleep.

Sheriff’s POV:

Stiles hadn’t texted me to let me know he had gotten home safe yet, that was unusual for him. It was now 2am and Noah had just finished his shift, making his way home he worried that something had happened to his son, he had a bad feeling. As soon as he got home, he made his way to his son’s room to check if the was there. Noah switched on the light, to find the room empty, Noah checked the rest of the house to make sure his son truly wasn’t home, before calling Peter. The man didn’t answer, Noah tried Chris next, he also didn’t answer. Noah hoped the men had just fallen asleep and that Stiles was with them before he grabbed his car keys and was out the front door. Noah started driving to Peter’s house, that’s where they were most the time, Noah was worried for Stiles, he didn’t have a problem with Stiles dating two older men, but he did worry because sometimes he noticed that the men often excluded Stiles without even realising it. He just wanted his son to be happy, he deserved to be happy.

Parking next to Peter’s flashy car, he noted they must be home, but that feeling in his gut wouldn’t settle until he saw his son was ok. Noah knocked on the door several times before a rumpled looking Peter opened it.

“Sherriff what can I do for you?”

“Stiles never called to say he made it home, is he here with you?”

“No, why would Stiles be here, at this hour?”

“Stiles said you, Chris and he were going to the carnival, that finished hours ago. I assumed when I didn’t find him at home that he must have fallen asleep here with you?”

“Stiles – Carnival, Oh – Oh Crap. CHRIS!!!”

“What, what’s wrong?” questioned Chris walking up beside Peter to face Noah

“Chris, we forgot Stiles.”

“Oh- Oh Shit!”

“What do you mean you forgot Stiles? Where the hell is my son?” yelled Noah

“Um, we might have forgotten that he was with us at the carnival, and left him there.” Chris said feeling the angry gaze on him

“I knew, I knew this would happen. You two are so often in your own little world that you forget about my son. My son who you left in a strange place surrounded by dozens and dozens of strange people. Who knows where the hell he might be now.” Raged Noah

“I’m going to find my son and better hope to high hell that he’s safe, because if he’s hurt in any way, I’m coming for you.” Noah says and begins to storm back to his car.

“We’ll come help you look.” They both said

“You will do no such thing; I don’t want you near my son until I can speak to him. If and I mean if, he wants to speak with you I’ll let you know, but for now stay they hell away from my son!”

Noah went to where the carnival was being held and thought about what his son would do, if he saw the car was gone. Bus stop. Okay, but that bus doesn’t go back to town, but it does stop at a cheap motel, he might have gone there if the thought it was getting two late. Noah made his way to the motel and luckily enough for his it was 24 hours, he went to the front desk, still in his uniform and explain he’s son might have crashed here, showing the girl at the desk a picture of Stiles, she confirmed that he booked for one night and is currently in room 24.

Noah made his way to the room with an extra key, he hoped Stiles was okay. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer, he unlocked the door and went inside to find his exhausted tear stained boy on the bed. Noah went over to Stiles, sat beside him and started stroking his hair, he used to do this when Stiles was younger as a way to wake him up for school without scarring him.

“Come on Stiles, it’s time to wake up buddy” he would repeat until Stiles started moving.

“D-Daddy”

“Hey Mischief, you’re ok, everything’s ok, I found you”

Normal POV:

Stiles woke up to someone stroking his hair and talking to him, it took a while to remember where he was and how he got here, when he did though he couldn’t help the few tears that fell from his eyes.

“Thanks, for finding my Dad, sorry I forgot to call you.”

“Hey, no it’s ok Stiles.”

“So, you know what happened them?” Stiles asked

“Yeah, when I couldn’t find you at home, I thought you might have stayed over at Peter’s so I went them, only to find out both of them forgot you were with them, they didn’t even remember until I said you had gone to the carnival together.”

“O-Oh” said Stiles looking down

“My Mischief, I’m sorry buddy, I just wanted you to be happy. If you wan to go back to them, I’ll kick their asses for you, but don’t you dare feel like you have to ok. Sometimes you need to stop and think about yourself.”

“I like them, well I thought I did, I noticed sometimes that they would forget that I was there, but I assumed it was just the pack stuff and that they thought I’d be safer without it, but how do you forget that you’re on a date with someone?”

“I think… I think they are better off with each other; I don’t think I fit, maybe I never did.”

“Oh, my baby boy. I’m sorry. I know everything seems really hard right now, but you will be ok. You are a great kid Stiles and you shouldn’t have to change who you are to fit with someone else.”

“One day… One day you will find someone who will love you with everything that they have and will love every part of you. You don’t have to change to find the one. Ok?”

“Yeah, I get it dad. Thank you”

“Anytime kiddo, it’s what I’m here for.”


	2. Stiles' Truth & Understanding

Noah finally got Stiles home, after sitting and talking for the past few hours. As soon as they made it in the house Noah made his son go straight to bed. He asked Stiles if he wanted him to stay with him, but Stiles told his dad, he would be ok, he just needed some sleep. So Noah retired to his own room for some rest before needing to go back to work in a few short hours. Stiles listened to his dad moving around as he lay in bed unable to sleep, millions of thoughts running through his head. He couldn’t believe, well that’s not true, it’s more he was frustrated with himself for not seeing it sooner. Stiles had always been able to read people, understand their emotions and feelings on a more deeper level. His mum Claudia use to tell him, that in order to understand others, you need to understand yourself first.

Stiles never really believed it until she died, Stiles was hurt and angry that she was gone, but after a while, he kept thinking, until he finally understood what she meant. Stiles always though she meant that you couldn’t take care of someone unless you take care of yourself, and well that isn’t true, is it. You can help someone even when your suffering, but that doesn’t mean you can always truly understand how someone is feeling emotionally if you have never opened yourself up to those feelings or at least recognized them.

So Stiles made sure to always check in with himself and how he was feeling. Sometimes it was the little things, how did reading make him feel, happy, Sad? Eventually Stiles understood, at least in his own way, and that’s what made him so frustrated. Spending time with Peter and Chris in the beginning, did make him happy, but then there was times when he felt concerned, misunderstood and forgotten. He thought maybe it was just because he hadn’t really dated before, let alone dated two older men, Stiles thought that maybe things like this were normal or something.

But now Stiles realises the truth, he wanted so badly to be happy and have people that cared about him and loved him, that Stiles ignored the signs that something was wrong. But he also understood, that he didn’t do anything wrong, he kept trying. Peter and Chris on the other hand wanted to change him, or maybe there were only certain parts they liked. Either way they had no right pretending to be interested in Stiles, to lead him on like he meant something to them, and wasn’t that a hard pill to swallow. That after everything that had happened over the last several years, Stiles was back to the beginning, he was back to feeling alone. Don’t get him wrong, he knows he’s got his dad, Stiles knows his dad will always be there for him, but his dad has his own life too, his work is just as important to him as Stiles.

Stiles needed a plan, but first he needed sleep. After struggling to fall asleep for hours, Stiles managed to finally succumb to sleep in the early moring, he slept rather fitfully in the beginning, but managed to rest after a while. When Stiles woke up next it was early afternoon, after getting dressed and going to the bathroom, he made his way down stairs. In the kitchen on the fridge was a note from his dad.

“Morning Mischief, Sorry I had to go to work, I didn’t want to wake you, you needed the sleep. I’ve told Peter and Chris not to contact you until you are ready. I’ll be home around 6, maybe we can go to dinner. Love you xx”

Well, that works out, now Stiles can think in peace without having to worry about them breaking down his door, well not that he think they would, they’d have to care about him to want to do that... Well, no point thinking about anything on an empty stomach, he needed breakfast, if you can still call it that considering it was 2 o’clock in the afternoon. “Hmm, what should I have… what to have… what to have…” mumbled Stiles looking through the contents of the fridge and pantry. “Ah-ha” shrieked Stiles as he found, his dad’s ‘hidden’ stash of bacon. Bacon and eggs seemed like a good idea. Stiles set about making his food, deep in thought.

After breakfast, Stiles decided he needed his best friend, he needed the Allison. Wasn’t it a surprise that after everything Scott and Stiles barely spoke anymore, surprisingly his new best friend shocking was Allison. Allison hated what Scott became after they began dating and Beacon Hills became a Hellmouth, she believed that if Scott couldn’t stick with what was his best friend for the past 15 years, despite the fact that Stiles sacrificed everything to help him, she didn’t want anything to do with someone like that. Scott actually didn’t seem to care when they broke up, he was already moving on, interested in this new girl that Deaton had hired to help at the Clinic.

Allison came to Stiles not long after that and apologised for being so caught up in Scott that she never really gave Stiles a chance. Allison wanted to make a mends, so they started slowly hanging out. It became watching movies Stiles house, texting each other about the newest TV shows they wanted to watch, Allison even loved Marvel, they would debate who was the best superhero and which Villain they’re more alike. Stiles eventually started going around to Ally’s house to hang out, that’s when Allison figured out Stiles liked her dad. Stiles had already told her he was gay, she didn’t have a problem with it, she thought Stiles and her dad would be a good match. She didn’t care that it was ‘her’ dad or that he was older, she just wanted Stiles to be happy.

After a while Allison began to notice when they were all gathered at pack meetings that her dad, Peter and Stiles all hung together, working on whatever the issue was. She was slightly surprised that after everything that had happened between the Argent and Hale families, that the two would even want to work together, let alone date each other. Another part of her wasn’t completely shocked by it though, she knew who her father was, he needed someone like Peter, who wasn’t afraid of him, but would still back him in a fight. She understood why both of them drifted towards Stiles as well, Stiles brought out the best in both men, Stiles was super smart, sarcastic and had such a loving heart, they both needed someone who was much more gentle, but just as fierce.

When Stiles rang Allison, asking if they could hang out for a while, she knew something was wrong. Stiles only called when he was worried or had important information to share, otherwise he would text everything.

Stiles called Allison to come over, he knew she would understand the importance of a phone call. Stiles knew he wouldn’t have to wait long till Allison showed up through his bedroom window. Allison, like Derek were the only two to use Stiles window, preferring direct access to Stiles. Noah had tried to stop them from doing so, but nothing worked, he gave up in the end, instead gifting Stiles with a door mat, to place under the window, so at least their shoes wouldn’t wreck the carpet. Before Allison’s friendship Stiles would say his closest friend was Derek.

Derek and Stiles spent a lot of time together in the beginning, first it was saving each-other’s lives, then they formed a friendship, Stiles also developed a bit of a crush of Derek, who wouldn’t right, Derek was a beautiful man, tall and muscular, beautiful green eyes and jet black hair, and that stubble, it made Stiles weak in the knees. Stiles thought sometimes that Derek felt something for him too, but then he left Beacon Hills. Derek told Stiles that apart from him and surprisingly Allison, he didn’t feel any pack bonds; plus there was all the trauma that came with Beacon Hills, Derek just felt like he couldn’t be there anymore, not if he wanted a chance at being happy. So Derek left, decided he’d go back to New York, finish the degree he’s been working on when Laura left for Beacon Hills.

Stiles understood, part of him wanted to leave with Derek, but he felt he couldn’t leave the pack and his dad. So he stayed only to be slowly pushed out of the pack, he tried to keep in contact with Derek as much as he could, but more often than not, he was too busy trying to survive the latest monster and he didn’t need Derek worrying, knowing he’d probably come back just to help Stiles. That’s how he found himself in the constant presences of Peter and Chris. He felt a bit guilty in the beginning, wondering if his crushes on the older men, were left over from his feelings for Derek, but he found there were things about each of them that drew him in. Stiles decided that if Derek could leave to feel happy, Stiles should try to find some happiness in the hell hole that is Beacon Hills. Now, he wishes he hadn’t.

Allison drove to Stiles as fast as she could, she let herself in via the window to find Stiles, silently sitting on the bed, back against the headboard, legs out in front. She moved over to his side and sat beside him. She waited for Stiles to speak first,

“They left me Allison…”

“W-what? Tell me what happened!”

Stiles told Allison what happened on their last and ‘final’ date, before telling her all the things he didn’t want to see before. By the time he’d finished speaking Allison had turned a frightening shade of red, “Ally?”

“I’m going to kill them, how dare they treat you like that. How dare they leave you! ALONE! For god’s sake, they left you surrounded by strangers, I mean I know you can handle yourself but even so, I’m gonna kill them” raged Allison

Stiles thought maybe Allison would take her dad’s side but he should’ve known better of course Allison would be pissed, their friendship only grew stronger with the more they suffered through together, they were becoming more like siblings, the strongest from of friendship you could have.

“It’s not worth it Ally, although I appreciate it wholeheartedly, I’ve had some time to think and I want your thoughts before I talk to dad about it, but..” Stiles said nervously

“Hey, what ever it is, I’m here for you ok! You can’t get rid of me that easily” she smiled, god she reminded Stiles of a Disney princess with her cute dimples

“Y-yeah, I know that, it’s just, I was thinking, I mean I’m not really involved with the pack anymore and neither are you, it was how I ended up with Chris and Peter, and now that makes me want to stay away even more. I mean we both put off college, just to stay and help the pack and be with our dads, but apart of me really wishes we had gone with Derek. I was just thinking, I don’t want to stay anymore, it’s time I start doing things for myself and working towards my happy ending, right?” Stiles questioned

“I mean my dad will still be here, but he’s got Melissa he’ll be fine. But I was also wondering and hoping, that maybe… you would want to come with me?” Stiles asked hesitantly, it was one thing for her to take Stiles side with what happened between him and her father, but this was so much more, it would me leaving him altogether, not that she couldn’t come back and visit, if she wanted to.

“Stiles, I told you, I’m with you. Me and you were a team, of course I’m coming with you!” cheerfully said Allison

“Yeah?”

“Absolutely!”

“Oh, that’s great. Um, is there somewhere pacific you wanted to go?” asked Stiles

“Well… I know we both got accepted at NYCU and I also know that’s where Derek was going back to. So I think we should go to New York, see if we can meet up with Derek. I miss him, I know you do too.” She said giving Stiles the look ‘you know what I mean’

“Ally…” whines Stiles “Of course I miss Derek, I feel so bad about not keeping in touch, but I just couldn’t tell him what was happening, you know he would have rushed straight back in for us, and I couldn’t let him do that. He deserves so much more.”

“You’re still in love with him” Allison said amazed

“What! Who said anything about love” started Stiles, Allison gave him the look ‘who do you think you’re talking to?’ “Alright fine, I might still have… feeling for him, but that doesn’t matter. I just got out of a relationship and even though I wasn’t in love with them, doesn’t mean I don’t need time to be myself again.” He said.

“No, I get that. Of course take time for yourself Stiles, you liked them and they hurt you, I just don’t want you to forget that there are people here who do like you for you. I know you and Derek had something even if you never spoke about it, but maybe when you’re ready talk to Derek see if there’s something there. I, I just want you to be happy.” Explained Allison

“Thank you, Ally-cat, I don’t know what I would do without you.” Whispered Stiles as he pulled Allison into a strong hug.

They decided to talk to Noah, once he returned home from work. For now they curled up together in Stiles bed and played a movie on Netflix.

Noah arrived home from work to see Allison and Stiles cooking dinner in the kitchen.

“Hey daddio, I know you were thinking of going out for dinner tonight, but Allison and I wanted to talk to about something so we made dinner instead, I hope that’s ok?”

“That’s fine, as long as it not veggie burgers again” Noah says with a pout

“Very funny dad, and no, it’s not veggie burgers, we made lasagne!” Stiles says happily

“It smells so good” Allison says dreamily

“Well that’s fantastic, just let me go change and wash up, I’ll be right down.” Noah says

“No worries, I’m just getting it out of the oven now”

Noah went and got changed, whilst Allison set the table and Stiles brought the food over. They all then sat around the table, Stiles serving everyone a generous slice of lasagne and salad on the side. Stiles decided to wait to talk until they had finished eating. Allison stood and gathered the plates, taking them to the sink to be washed.

“So dad, there’s something I wanted to talk to about.”

“Okay?” Noah says hesitantly, “should I be worried?” he questioned

“No? I mean I don’t think so” Stiles said as Allison sat back down next to him

“So I gather from the fact that Allison is here, she’s involved?” Noah questioned

“Yeah, he told me what happened, he also stopped me from going and killing them..” Allison said with a pout

“Anyway, I discussed it with Allison and I think I finally want to get out of here and go to college. I mean both of us stayed behind for the pack and I didn’t want to leave you and Ally didn’t want to leave Chris. But I think it’s time I put myself first for a change. I want to go New York and maybe meet up with Derek, see how he’s doing. I miss him, but he’s not the only reason for going to New York , Ally and I both got full rides, we both just deferred, whilst helping the pack. So, um… Ally said she’s come with me, we’d find a place together or maybe crash with Derek? I’m not too sure yet, I haven’t spoken to him, yet. But I just wanted to see what you thought, I mean I feel bad for leaving you behind..”

Noah cuts Stiles off before he can say anything else, “I would’ve happily driven you to the airport myself ages ago, if I thought you wanted to leave. I always thought you both gave too much for that pack, especially considering how you were both treated, but I couldn’t make that decision for you. If you guys are ready to go, I’ll more than support you. Of course I’ll miss you but I’ll visit when I can and there’s always skype.”

“Now both of you come here and give me a hug, you guys are making me soft in my old age” chuckles Noah. Stiles and Allison both laugh at that and get up to hug Noah, “Thanks dad”, “Thanks Papa Stilinski”.

“Now when were you think of leaving?” Noah asks pulling away to look at them

“Ah, well. I’m gonna call Derek and see if he’d be willing to let us stay or help us find a place. But if he says yes, maybe day after tomorrow?” Stiles says looking at Allison

“Yep, that’s works for me, all I have to do is pack and yell at my dad.” She says

“Ally..”

“Don’t Ally me. He hurt you, they both did, so I am going to yell at them. I’ll tell my dad that I’m moving out and in with you. He’ll think I’m moving here. I don’t want him to know where were going. There’s nothing he can do to sop me anyway. I’m 20 years old, an adult and I have money, I don’t need him.”

“He’s still your dad Ally.”

“Yeah, my dad who I said better not hurt my best friend if he dated him, now look what happened. Besides our relationship hasn’t been the best since he started hanging around the pack more. I swear Scott’s ideals were going to his head. I thought it’d get better when he started dating you and Peter and I mean he did, when it came to the supernatural stuff but not anything else. I don’t need him anymore, I have you and Papa Stilinski. If he wants a relationship, it’s up to him to try this time.”

Stiles hugs her for that and Noah says “You always have a home here kiddo. Don’t worry I already warned both of them to stay away from Stiles unless they want me to shoot them, so I doubt they’ll come around the house, even if you say your gonna stay here. Besides if they do show up I can shoot them, but either way I won’t tell them where you’ve gone.”

“Thanks Papa” Allison says moving to hug Noah

“Alright, I’m going to go and get my stuff, I don’t even know if dad’s home yet. If not I’ll talk to him tomorrow. I’ll met you back here lunch time tomorrow?” Allison asks Stiles

“Yeah sounds good, I’m gonna call Derek.”

“Alright kiddo’s sounds like you’ve got a plan, let’s get moving. Allison let me know if you need help packing. Do you want me to pick you up with your stuff tomorrow? Or do you want to drive and leave your car here?” Noah asks

“You don’t mind?” Noah shakes his head

“Um, if you could pick me up, that would be great. Technically the car is in my dad’s name, so it’s best if I leave it there.”

“Ok, I’ll come by at 12 pm, but call me if you need help before that, ok?”

“Thanks Papa”

Allison drove home after that thinking of what she would say if her father was home.

Meanwhile back at the Stilinski’s,

“Thanks for all your help dad. You know you’re like a second father to her.” Stiles says

“Yeah kiddo, I gathered that after she started calling me Papa” Noah chuckles

“You don’t mind?” questioned Stiles

“Not at all, I see how you two get along, you’re closer than just best friends, almost like siblings. I’m more than happy to have her as my pseudo daughter. I’m glad there’s someone else looking after you.”

“Thanks dad”

“Anytime Kiddo, now go call Derek. Tell him I said hi.”

“I will”

Noah went to the kitchen to clean the dishes, deal was if Stiles cooked dinner, Noah would do the dishes. Stiles made his way back up to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He moved over to his bed and settled up against the headboard. Stiles brought up the contacts on his phone, his finger hovers over Derek’s name. Stiles was nervous to call him, what if he wanted nothing to do with him, after all Stiles hadn’t stayed in contact. Before he could work himself up even further he pressed the call button, moving the phone up to his ear. It took less then 2 rings before Derek answered.

“S-Stiles” whispered Derek

“H-Hey Sourwolf, yeah it’s me”


	3. Learning & Leaving

Calling Derek, Stiles was afraid that he might not even answer when he sees Stiles caller ID, worried he might be angry for not keeping in contact. Either way he wouldn’t know unless he tried. It took less then two rings before Derek answered.

“S-Stiles” whispered Derek

“H-Hey Sourwolf, yeah it’s me”

“I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to call.”

“I thought maybe you didn’t want to talk to me anymore.” Confessed Derek

“No, Derek, No. I always want to talk to you, I’m really sorry. We just kept getting one bad guy after the other and I knew if I called you, you would want to come back and help and I just couldn’t do that to you, not when you finally got out of here…” said Stiles

“You’re probably right, but I missed hearing from you.”

“I’m sorry”

“How are you Der?”

“Oh, um, I’m doing good. I finished my degree and got a part time job with an architect firm here, they allow me to work from home most days, I normally only have to go in once a week, for meetings.”

“Congratulations Derek! I wish I knew you had finished Ally, Dad and I would’ve come to your graduation!”

“I know, but I didn’t do the proper graduation, I finished a bit early so I could get into this job, so I just had to collect it, instead of doing the whole ceremony thing, which is good. I mean I still don’t like being around lots of people, so it worked out for me.”

“Well either way, we should celebrate. Actually that kind of works out…”

“What are you talking about Sti?”

“Well, some things happened here, I don’t want to get into detail over the phone, but Ally and I have decided to come to New York and go to NYCU.” Confessed Stiles

“Really?” asked a shocked Derek

“Yeah”

“Must have been something big for you guys to finally decide to leave…” hinted Derek

“Yeah, but I’d rather fill you in, in person, if that’s ok?”

“Of course, when are you guys coming?”

“Day after tomorrow” answered Stiles

“Wow, so soon. Do you guys have a place to stay?”

“Um, no not yet. I was hoping you might be able to help us find something…”

“I could… or you could come stay with me?”

“R-really? Are you sure?”

“Absolutely, you and Allison are my pack, my family. I would love if you both would stay with me. I mean I have plenty of room, you both could have your own bedroom. If that’s something you guys would want too?”

“Yeas, oh my god, that would be amazing. I’ve missed you so much Der! I can’t wait to see you!”

“Me too Stiles”

“Thank you Derek, I better let you go, I need to call Ally and let her and my dad know. I’ll text you when we get there?”

“Yeah, no that would be great. I’ll see you soon Sti”

“Yeah, see you soon Der” Stiles said with a smile

Hanging up the phone Stiles felt hope for the first time in a while. Not only was he finally getting away but Ally was coming with him and he was going to see Derek again, It had been too long. Stiles did really want to keep talking to Derek, but he knew then everything would come out and that’s something he really felt like he needed to tell Derek in person. Stiles wasn’t sure how Derek would act knowing Stiles had dated his Uncle, no matter who brief it was. Apart of Stiles wishes he’d held out, even if he didn’t think anything would happen between him and Derek. The only part Stiles was now grateful for, was that nothing really happened between Peter, Chris and him. Other than the occasional hand holding, the guys didn’t really touch Stiles, defiantly not in a sexual way. He never really asked them why, he just assumed that never of them thought he was ready, despite being 20 years old, they kept their hand to themselves for the most part. Stiles never pushed for more, maybe he knew something wasn’t right, either way, he was glad now.

Stiles went down stairs and told his dad about the conversation with Derek. Noah was happy that Derek was doing well and even more pleased that Stiles and Allison had been invited to stay with him. He knew his kids could handle themselves, but having Derek there made him feel even better.

Stiles texted Allison next:

**Stiles to Allison: (Sent 9.28 pm)**

_“Hey Ally, just got off the phone with Derek. He’s doing good! He even finished his degree already! But wanna know the best part?? He said we can stay with him! Is that ok with you?”_

**Allison to Stiles: (Sent 9.32 pm)**

_“That’s great! I’ll text him in a minute to congratulate him! We should go shopping tomorrow, get him a gift! Also I think we might need some new clothes too. And of course I’d be happy to stay at Derek’s place.”  
  
_

**Stiles to Allison: (Sent 9.36 pm)**

_“Awesome, I’ll text him and let him know! Shopping tomorrow sounds like a good idea, I need to get some new clothes too. Barely anything fits anymore and most have been torn up or got blood on them.”  
  
_

**Stiles to Allison: (Sent 9.37 pm)**

_“How’s things going on your end? Any trouble with your dad?”  
  
_

**Allison to Stiles: (Sent 9.40 pm)**

_“Nah, he’s not home yet. Good thing too, because I think I’d shoot him if he was. I’m just packing some stuff. Were flying yeah? So I shouldn’t pack too much?”  
  
_

**Stiles to Allison: (Sent 9.45 pm)**

_“No killing anyone, if you do though, I’m sure dad would help us hide the body. Yeah, were flying, but still pack everything you want to keep, dad says to bring it here. That way if there’s something you need once were in NY, dad can mail it to us.”  
  
_

**Allison to Stiles: (Sent 9.50 pm)**

_“Oh, that makes sense. Cool ok I’ll pack up everything. Can you see if Papa would come a few minutes early to help me move some of the heavier things?”  
  
_

**Stiles to Allison: (Sent 9.52 pm)**

_“No probs, he said yes, he’ll be there around 11.30 am, that cool?”  
  
_

**Allison to Stiles: (Sent 9.53 pm)**

_“Yep, great. Cool, I’ll see you tomorrow, then we’ll go shopping”  
  
_

**Stiles to Allison: (Sent 9.55 pm)**

_“Awesome, night Ally Cat xx”_

**  
Allison to Stiles: (Sent 9.37 pm)**

_“Night Mischief xx”_

  
Stiles smiled at that last text. Few people knew his real name and few people knew the nickname his mum use to call him. As of now the only people who called him that was his dad, Allison and Derek. Stiles went to bed that night excited. He couldn’t wait to finally leave this town and it’s people behind.

Allison on the other has was still extremely pissed, she was glad he dad wasn’t home yet, because who knows what she would do. Allison only had one rule when it came to her dad dating her best friend “don’t hurt him” and that’s just what he did. Allison finished packing most things, the rest could wait for tomorrow. She went to bed knowing the next day was going to be draining.

**Next Day:**

Allison finished packing the last of her things, it was just after 11am, she knew Papa (Noah) would be here soon to help her move the last final boxes. Allison thought her dad would be home by now, but she wasn’t going to go looking for him, hell she hadn’t seen him in almost a week. Allison decided to go make some cookies to thank Noah helping here and treating her like family, he was more like her dad, than her own father was. She had just finished putting the cookies in the even when Chris walked through the door. Hair dishevelled, shirt rumpled, looking like he must have had a good night, this made her even angrier.

“Finally decided to come home, Chris?” Allison asks

“Did you, did you just call me Chris?”

“Sure did”

“Why?” Chris asks

“Why not, you don’t seem to want to be or act like my father anymore, so I won’t call you dad.” She says

“That’s not true Allison, of course I’m your dad. I love you”

“No you aren’t, you haven’t acted like one in ages. I haven’t even seen you for over a week. You may love me, but you don’t care about me.”

“Of course I do!” yelled Chris

“No you don’t, you don’t care about anyone other than Peter!” Allison yells right back

“That’s not true”

“Yes it is. You know I should’ve seen it from the start, you never really cared about me or him, you we…”

Chris cuts her off yelling “I care about you Allison, of course I do and I care about Peter, how can you…”

“Don’t even, I wasn’t even taking about Peter! I was talking about STILES! You know my best friend!!! The one you promised you wouldn’t hurt, who you treated like crap, used him and then throw away. How the hell do you forget about an entire person?” Screeched Allison

“I don’t know what he told you” Chris began

“Don’t even try to lie to me with some bullshit excuse, I know the truth, not only did Stiles tell me but Noah did too! Are you going to call him a liar too? You don’t treat someone like that, you don’t pretend to like someone, mess with their feelings, take them on a date, only to forget their there. YOU LEFT HIM ALONE!!! In a crowed full of people!”

“Allison…”

“No, I’m done. I told you not to hurt him and you did. If either you or Peter come near him again I will shoot you! Do you understand me?”

“Don’t take that tone with me Allison, I’m still your father”

“No you’re not, he is” Allison says pointing to Noah Stilinski, who just showed up, apparently at just the right time.

“What the hell are you doing here Noah?” Chris asked anger starting to get the better of him

“I believe Allison asked you a question” Said Noah

“What, what question?” he asked looking between them

“If you understood that if either you or Peter go near Stiles she will shoot you, and quite frankly so will I”

“Is that why you’re here, to threaten me again?”

“No, that’s just a bonus.” He said to Chris “Where are the boxes Allison?” Noah asked her

“Just around the corner, thanks for helping me Papa”

“Papa?” questioned Chris

“Yes, I told you, Noah is more like me dad than you are.”

Noah made his way to the boxes Allison had packed and took them to the car making a few rounds, whilst Allison took the cookies out of the oven and into a container to take with them. Chris meanwhile stood there confused about what was happening. He came home after spending an amazing evening with Peter, to find his daughter looking ever so angry and then Noah was there, what the hell was happening.

Allison turned her attention back to Chris, one last time after Noah had finished taking all the boxes out to the car, standing at her shoulder. “Seeing as you seem to be having trouble understanding ‘Chris’ I’m moving out, I’m going to stay with my new family, Papa and Stiles. They have been more like family than you have in a long time. I don’t want to hear from you, especially not anytime soon, not after what you did to Stiles. So stay away.” Allison said, she handed the cookies to Noah who thanked her and kissed the side of her forehead, she leaned in, missing the affection she used to get from her father, but that didn’t matter she had Papa now and Stiles.

“You can’t leave, you’re my daughter, I won’t let you!” said an enraged Chris

Noah stepped in this time “You can’t stop her and if you try I will have you arrested for assault. In case you forget Allison is an adult and able to make her own choices. Now if you don’t stay away from her and Stiles, I will have them file restraining orders against you. Is that clear?” Noah said with such authority that Chris had no choice but to agree.

Noah and Allison made their way to the car, Allison was surprised to see the Jeep, hoping in Noah said “Hope you don’t mind the Jeep, it has a lot more space for your things than the cruiser would.”

“No it’s fine, I actually really like the jeep, I kind of wish we could take it with us to New York but it would need an over haul for that.”

“Yeah I know Stiles would love to have it there too. Don’t worry I have something in mind, but if I tell you, you have to keep it secret ok?”

“Yeah, I can do that” Allison reassures him

“Ok, well as you know Stiles 21st birthday is in a couple of months. I’m planning on having the Jeep totally redone, inside and out, then I’m going to drive up to come meet you guys in New York and give it back to him. I’ll probably stay for a week or some before flying back home. What do you think?”

Allison looked at him shocked “T-that, oh my god, he will be so excited. Don’t worry I’ll help you out, I’m sure Derek and I can get him to meets us somewhere and have you meet us. Oh my god this is exciting I can’t wait!” Allison said joyfully

Noah chuckled “I can’t wait to see his reaction either.”

“On another note, how are you doing?”

“Oh, um. I’m ok, I mean dad and I have been having trouble for a while, I thought things would get better when he started dating Peter and then Stiles but, well you see how that turned out. It’s ok though I have you guys and Derek.”

“You sure do kiddo, I’m here for you okay, not just Stiles, I’d love to have you as my daughter.”

Allison with tears in her eyes “Thanks Papa”

The rest of the journey was made in silence, not uncomfortable though. When they arrived back that the Stilinski’s, Stiles was at the door ready to help bring in Allison’s things. Once they finally got everything inside and up to the spare room, they took a moment to finally try the cookies Allison made.

Stiles takes a bite, as Allison watches his reaction slowly “Well Ally” Stiles says after swallowing the first bit “Definite improvement from the last batch”

Allison and Noah laugh at that remember the last batch she tried to make were so brunt, she thought covering them in icing would hide the taste.

“No but seriously, what do you think?” questioned Allison

“They’re good, I think they could be a tiny bit sweeter, but you did really well. Good Job” Stiles said, Noah second it

Allison preened at the comments, she knew she was a terrible baker but Stiles had been teaching her little tips and tricks, she was slowly improving, so for Stiles to say they were good, she was super pleased. Once they finished eating the cookies, Allison and Stiles announced they were going shopping. Noah told them to have fun and promised pizza for dinner.

Stiles and Allison made there way to the large shopping centre, it was slightly outside of Beacon Hills, which wasn’t surprising, most of the bigger chain store were, Beacon Hill was just too small of a town to have a large shopping centres.

Walking into the centre Stiles looks at Ally and askes “Ok, what are you looking for?”

“I need to get some new Jeans, shirts, a few dresses maybe, oh and I think maybe some boots. You?”

“Yeah, same, Jeans, shirts, maybe some jumpers. Not the dresses though, although I think I could pull one off, don’t you?” he laughed

“Absolutely” Allison giggled

“Ok, you wanna go together or separate?”

“Could we just stick together, I like to have someone else’s opinion sometimes”

“Nah that cool, ok let’s get moving.”

They made their way into a large store that sold a bit of everything, they went looking for Ally’s stuff first, she managed to find a few skinny jeans and tank tops that she wanted to try. She also found an oversized jumper and a couple of cute summer dresses. They then went in search of things for Stiles, he also found some skinny jeans, some plain tees, a few jumpers that reminded him of Derek’s that had thumbholes, but what really took the cake was a read leather jacket. They had them in sizes for both men and women, he took one look at Allison and they both knew that had to try them. Stiles and Allison made their way to the change rooms, luckily there were no set rooms for men or women, so Ally went in one first so she could show Stiles what she tried. Stiles told her that she look amazing in everything she tried, there was only one top that both Allison and Stiles agreed didn’t really suit her.

Allison decided that she didn’t want to try one the red jacket alone, but wait until Stiles was done with his clothes and they would try it on together. Stiles tried on the clothes he chose to find that they all fit pretty well. He was surprised when Ally made him chose a different size to what he normally wore, she claimed that it hid his body to much and she could tell he was uncomfortable in his clothes, so he went with it and she was right these clothes looked amazing, they made him feel more secure in himself, they suited his personality more. It wasn’t until he saw who he looked in these new clothes did he realise how much he hated what he use to wear.

He use to wear a lot of baggy stuff in the beginning, try to hide himself from the world. Then it became hiding and protecting his body form the wolves he ran with. The extra clothing allowed him to be slightly safer from their claws. But he realises now, he didn’t need to wear the baggy things, he didn’t run with the pack anymore, he could dress how he wanted to. Stiles thanked Allison, after changing back into his old clothes that he couldn’t wait to get rid of once they were home again. Allison said she didn’t want him to feel like she was trying to change him, she just wanted him to feel safe and confident in his own clothes. Stiles pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the forehead. They both then moved to try on the last piece they found, the red leather jacket. Both looked in the mirror and they knew it was the right choice, Allison took a picture and sent it to Derek, captioned “The Little Red’s to your Big Bad Wolf xx”

They quickly brought the clothes before going to a bunch of the shops looking for shoes and a new suitcase for Stiles, after telling her he’d never gone anywhere before. Allison even managed to drag him into a lingerie shop, saying he might as well make it a whole new outfit.

They walked away from their shopping trip wallets lighter and arms full of bags. Stiles texted his dad that they were one their way home, Noah confirmed that he had just ordered the pizza and it should be there by the time they got home.

Noah, Allison and Stiles spent the night helping Stiles pack and making sure Allison had everything she needed, before biding goodnight. Their flight was to leave early around 8am, so that they would arrive around 4.30pm New York time.

Stiles texted Derek to let him know around what time they would be arriving, Derek said he would be waiting at the airport for them. Allison and Stiles were sad to be leaving Noah, but he promised he would come visit them soon and to call whenever they needed to.

Their flight to New York felt long, but overall it went ok, Stiles found that he hated Taking off, Turbulence and Landing, he had to apologise to Allison over and over again so squeezing her hand so tight. She promised she didn’t mind, happy to help him, stay calm. By the time they landed in New York, Stiles and Allison were super hungry and extremely tired. They made their way through to baggage claim, before looking for Derek. They didn’t have to look far, before they noticed Derek had found them, Allison went to him fist, leaving Stiles next to the bags, giving Derek a massive hug. Derek discreetly scented her and returned the hug. Allison wandered back over to Stiles who had been staring at Derek, he looked so good, he looked… happy and content. Stiles couldn’t wait a moment longer, he ran to Derek and jumped in his arms. Derek pulled him in and held on tight, they stayed this way for several minutes before Allison cam over with the bags, Derek lowered Stiles to the ground, scenting his neck.

Stiles pulled away slightly, just enough to look Derek in the eyes “Hey Der”

“Hey Mischief” smiled Derek

Derek let Stiles go and pulled Allison in for a group hug. “I missed you guys”

“We missed you too Der” said Allison, Stiles hummed in agreeance.


	4. New Beginnings in New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next part of the series officially starts here!  
> Let me know what you think

Derek showed Stiles and Allison to his car, an SUV. Surprised Stiles questioned whether he still had the Camaro, Derek told them he did, he couldn’t get rid of it seeing as it was one of the last things he had of Laura’s, instead he put it in storage. Whilst driving Derek asked if they wanted to stop for food or wait until they got back to the apartment and he could cook them something. A homemade meal sounded great to Stiles and Allison, they agreed to wait for Derek’s cooking. Derek was happy being able to help provide for his pack. The commute to the apartment didn’t take too long, Stiles was both pleased and excited that it close to both NYCU and Central Park. Derek lived in a high end apartment building, which was a bit of a surprise, Derek noticed this on the faces of his two pack mates and said

“Laura’s idea. She wanted something safe. This place has 24 hour security, a door man, the works. It’s almost like a hotel in that sense. Don’t worry though, I’ve given them your details, so they know you be staying with me long term. They make sure to respect the privacy of all residents.”

Allison looked at the building with pure joy, whilst Stiles continued to stare astonished. Derek chuckled and led them inside, nodding to the door man and the man at the front reception. He guided them to the elevator, pressing the top floor bottom, and entering a code, “Don’t worry, I’ll give you all the codes and run downs when we get in the apartment,” Said Derek.

The elevator opened up to a small hallway that only had one door. Derek pulled his keys from his pocket to unlock the door, leading them inside Stiles and Allison were impressed to see a large open space with wall to floor windows. Coming in the door to the left was a large open kitchen with a huge island, to the right was a dining area fit to seat 8 people. The was also a large lounge/ living area with a large L shaped couch that Stiles couldn’t wait to try, it looked like he could just sink into it. Off the lounge room was a small hallway that led to 4 bedrooms and two bathrooms. Derek led the two down the hall, first he showed them his bedroom, located at the end of the hall, on the right, he also explained that one of the bathrooms was a part of his room, as it was the master. Derek told them, that if the other bathroom was in use, they were more than welcome to use his. Next to Derek’s room was a guest bedroom, that Derek had turned into a study. Derek kept all his drawings and work equipment there.

One the other side of the hall were two other guest bedrooms with the bathroom in between. Derek said it was up to them which one they wanted. Both rooms were very similar, the one directly across from Derek’s had a small window seat and large bookcases either side, Stiles called dibs before Allison even stepped in the room. Allison didn’t mind one bit, more than happy for Stiles to have something that made him happy, whilst Stiles was busy checking out that room, Allison went to check out what would be her room. It was simple but had a large window, Allison felt content in this room. Derek helped move their belongings into the rooms they had chosen, before announcing he was going to make dinner, recommending they at least unpack their clothes and go have a shower.

Allison was quick to beat Stiles this time, taking the bathroom for herself. Stiles on the other hand grabbed some clothes and made his way to Derek’s bedroom. Stiles allowed himself a quick look around, before moving into Derek’s bathroom. It was large and spacious, there was a double vanity, a toilet hidden behind a half wall, a large claw foot tub, but the best bit Stiles thought was the shower. It was large enough for four people, the flooring was cushy, it had a bench seat big enough for two and if that wasn’t enough it had two rain shower heads and jets. Stiles lucked out, he began stripping from his clothes, turning on one of the shower heads, leaving the jets off for now. He stepped into the hot water, letting it flow over him. The hot water felt so good on his skin, muscles that had been clenched from the flight started to loosen, god he could spend hours in here, Stiles thought. Stiles knew it was time to get out when his stomach started trying to eat itself in hunger. He got out and dried off before pulling on some sweats, he dried off his hair before opening the bathroom door, still shirtless, having forgot it in his room. Derek walked into the room just as Stiles was exiting the bathroom, all that skin on show, Derek was mesmerised, Stiles had become so toned, he looked so good. Derek felt himself begin to blush when Stiles apologised, saying he forgot to bring in a shirt. Derek walked to his dresser, pulling one of his own out and passing it to Stiles. “Here, you can wear this.” Derek blushed “Dinner’s ready” Derek said before quickly leaving the room, Allison gave him a knowing smirk when he made his way back to the kitchen, blush still evident on his cheeks. Stiles quickly put on the shirt and took a biff sniff, the shirt smelt just like Derek and Derek smelt amazing, like home. Stiles made his way to the kitchen, trying to stop thinking less than innocent thoughts of Derek.

When Stiles walked into the kitchen Allison was already sitting at the dining room table, Derek was bringing the food over. Stiles decided to sit in the seat next the Allison, Derek handed each of them a water bottle and sat opposite. In the middle of the table was large tray of Pasta Bake. Derek explained it was a creamy tomato and feta pasta bake with chicken. He thought something homey and filling would be best. They all dug in, Allison hummed in appreciation at her first bite, whereas Stiles moaned so loud Derek blushed all the way up to his ears.

“I would marry your cooking Sourwolf, this is delicious, thank you” Stiles said.

“Oh, um thanks. I’m glad you guys like it” Derek said, smile bright, glad his pack was enjoying the food.

They sat around chatting, enjoying their food, until Derek asked the dreaded question “So why did you guys finally leave Beacon Hills?”

Stiles had been fearing telling Derek about everything since he decided to leave. Stiles looked at Allison, who said “It will be ok, I’m right here. Derek is our friend, ok?” Stiles took a few deep breaths before facing Derek again. Derek was looking between the two of them unsure of what was happening, why would Stiles be scared to talk to him.

“I don’t know what happened and if you really don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to. But no matter what Stiles, you and Allison are my friends, my pack.” Derek said

“No, I know… I just…” Stiles shook his head. The concern in Derek’s eyes was strong, Stile knew he had to tell him, he was just worried,

“Ok. After you left, Allison and I decided to stay to help the pack and look after our dad’s right. Except the pack slowly pushed us away, I was still stuck doing research and Ally would track down leads, but it was never enough for them. I kept getting hurt because Scott refused to actually take care of problems.” Allison piped in then and said “Even my dad was staring to think more like Scott, like everything was black and white.” (Stiles grabbed Allison’s hand for comfort, and continued with the story) “Anyway, after a while Chris spent more time with Peter, who understood that you couldn’t just give everything a second chance. I also spent more time with them, they helped me research and figure things out. (Stiles refused to look at Derek when saying the next part, he squeezed Allison’s hand tighter) Somehow Chris, Peter and I ended up dating? I guess you could say. It was mainly going out for food, or spending time at Peter’s watching movies. Anyway, we were finally going to go on an actual date to the carnival that came to town. It took a bit of convincing but they finally agreed to go. Peter and Chris seemed happy trying to beat each other at the games but neither of them wanted to go on rides with me, I begged them to come on the Farris wheel with me, at the end of the night. I mean it isn’t an actual ride, right? But they wouldn’t so I went by myself.” (Allison tilted Stiles chin to make him look at her and said “It’s ok”) “Right, well as it started to come down, I noticed that Peter and Chris were happily laughing and started walking off. I wasn’t sure what was happening, eventually when I got back to the ground I went looking for them, but I couldn’t find them. I tried calling both of their phones but no answer, they normally always answer their phones. I decided to go to the parking lot, I could at least wait by the car, only after circling around I don’t know how many times I couldn’t find it. They left me there, they left me alone surrounded by strangers with no way to get home. Peter refused to let me drive my own car, so I found the nearest bus stop, it wouldn’t take me back to town but I found it went to a motel, so I got a room for one night. I feel asleep, next thing I know I was waking to someone combing their hands through my hair. It was my dad, he found me. Apparently when he saw I wasn’t home, he assumed I was with Chris and Peter, so he went to Peter’s place. Only to find out both of them had forgotten I had been with them and left me there. Dad was furious, eventually he took me home, I called Allison the next day and decided I was sick of putting everyone else first, I wanted to leave. Ally of course said she’d come with me, and then I called you.” Finished Stiles

Stiles didn’t want to look at Derek but before he knew it Derek was in front of him, “Stiles open your eyes” but Stiles refused “Hey,” Derek said “It’s ok, come on look at me… please”

Stiles finally opened his eyes, looking right into Derek’s, Allison had moved to the side. “Stiles, I’m so sorry they treated you like that, you deserve so much more.” Derek drew Stiles into a massive bear hug, confused Stiles asked “you – you’re not mad?”

“No Stiles, I’m not mad, well not a you.”

“But, he’s your Uncle…”

“Peter hasn’t been my Uncle in a long time. He and Chris should never have treated you like that, you deserve someone who will put you first and love you whole heartily”. Confessed Derek, sometimes he wishes he hadn’t left but he knew he needed to leave, needed to try and heal.

“Come on, it’s late I think we should all get some rest, everything else can wait until the morning.” Suggested Derek

Allison and Stiles agreed, they all made their way to their individual rooms, parting with a goodnights.

Derek laid down in bed that night, in nothing but a pair of sweats, thinking. He was super happy to have his pack around again, he, Allison and Stiles had been through so much together. Derek wasn’t happy to hear how the pack had been treating them, nor was he happy with Peter and Chris. He couldn’t understand how they could just use Stiles like that, like he didn’t mean anything. Stiles was one of the most brave and caring people he knew, Derek’s had a crush on Stiles since he saved his life that night in the pool. But Stiles was underage and still in high school, Derek didn’t feel right about doing something then. After Stiles turned 18, he wanted to ask him out, truly, but the truth was Derek felt too broken, living in the town where his whole family died, a place where not much good happened. Derek knew he needed to get out, to be able to heal and move on. He did ask if Stiles and Allison would come with him, but they felt like they needed to stay for the pack for their fathers. So he was glad they finally got out, even though the reasons behind leaving weren’t great. When Derek saw Stiles again in the airport, he wanted nothing more than to pull him in close and kiss him within an inch of his life, but he couldn’t. He was especially glad now, that he hadn’t done anything, after hearing what had happened. Stiles would need some time to process and move forward. That didn’t mean Derek couldn’t do anything… no Derek would show him how much he deserved to be loved and looked after. So Derek laid there thinking of all the things he could do to prove to Stiles how important he was as he slowly drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile Stiles couldn’t yet bring himself to sleep instead sitting on the window seat, looking out over the city of New York. He couldn’t get his brain to shut off, a part of him couldn’t believe he’d finally left Beacon Hills behind. Stiles felt overwhelmed, before he could work himself up, his door opened. He looked over to see Allison peaking her head in, when she saw Stiles was still up, she came in closing the door softly behind her. Allison moved over to Stiles and sat across from him on the window seat. She took a moment to look out over the city before talking.

“I thought you might need to talk…” she whispered

“Hmm…” Stiles hummed, Allison waited for Stiles to work out what he wanted to say

“I just… it’s a lot.”

“Coming here, it feels like I’m dreaming. I never thought we’d leave Beacon Hills and don’t get me wrong I’m so glad we did. But I wasn’t expecting…” Stiles trailed off

“Let me guess” Allison started,

“You’re feeling overwhelmed because you’ve realised your still just as in love with Derek as before, but now your living in the same place together and yet you feel guilty and confused because you just got out of a relationship, even though you weren’t in love with them, you think you’re projecting and worried about moving on too fast… Am I in the ball park?”

“You know, sometimes it scares me how accurate you are” chuckles Stiles

“You don’t have to feel guilty Stiles, you love Derek, you loved him before, it’s ok. I know you, and I know you won’t jump into a relationship right away and that’s ok. I know Derek too and after what you’ve told him I can guarantee he won’t push for anything until you make it clear you’re ready. So take this time for yourself, focus on school, focus on pack and what makes you happy.”

Stiles moves in to give her a hug and whispers “Thank you, Ally”

“No come on, it’s time we get some sleep.” Allison said as she dragged Stiles over to the bed, Stiles wondered if she was going to leave, but she simply lifted up the covers and hopped in with him. They snuggled together and soon feel asleep.

* * *

The next few weeks went by quickly, Derek was happy to show Allison and Stiles around New York. He took them to NYCU to show them the campus and helped them get everything sorted for when they would start. Allison decided she was going to major in Business management, something she never thought she do. Stiles and Allison had been talking and they decided they wanted to try something different, something completely left field. They discussed options with Derek about what they really wanted to do, and decided they wanted to open a business together. Then they had to decide what it would be, Derek was more than happy to offer his services and design the place, once they figured out what it was going to be. Stiles discussed their options and what the people of New York might respond well too. They made a pro and con list for each of the ideas until they narrowed it down to two.

Allison’s idea was a small coffee shop/ café, but New York already had a bunch of them on every corner. Stiles wanted to make sure that if they became a café they would have something that would make them stand out against the others. Stiles suggested a ‘reading’ café. Essentially a café that had different books, magazines and newspapers. So people could come in, get a drink or something to eat, but also have the chance just to relax and read something. Derek liked the idea saying that most cafes were in a rush, it was about getting a drink and going. Derek questioned whether there would be free WIFI. Stiles liked the idea of having WIFI, this would also allow those who needed a nice claim place to study to come. They wanted to make it a place to get away. They all agreed it was a great idea and Derek promised to work on the design and make a few options for them to look over.

Allison decided she wanted to run the business side of things, knowing that although Stiles could be super organised he could also become easily overwhelmed. So Allison went for the business management and Stiles decided he would take a range of courses, firstly he wanted to be trained as a proper barista, but he also decided he would take some extra cooking courses. He was good at baking and making home cooked meals, but he felt he’d need to refine his skills a bit so he could make everything from scratch.

Allison said she would join him at learning how to be a barista, but they both agreed she should stay away from the kitchen. Derek actually asked Stiles if, he would mind joining Stiles in a couple of the cooking classes, Derek was good at cooking but not so great at baking, but he wanted to be able to know enough to help out if needed. Stiles thought that was a great idea and was glad to have his pack mates joining him.

They worked all the details out with NYCU, Allison would have to be on campus at least 3 days a week, but the other two could be done online, which freed up time for her to complete the barista course with Stiles. Stiles would only have to go on campus 2 days a week, most of his studies were practical training, so he would go to class 2 days a week, then complete onsite training 1-2 days a week. Derek only had to come in 1 day a week, as he was learning more baking then cooking skills, which was good for him because he still had his part time job with the architect company that he didn’t want to give up. Stiles told Derek repeatedly that he didn’t have to do this with him, his job was important and he didn’t want to risk that. Derek reassured Stiles that he wanted to do this with Stiles, the company was more than happy to work around the day Derek would need to be on campus, a lot of Derek’s work was online anyway so it didn’t interfere much. Secretly Stiles was glad that Derek wanted to do this with him, happy to spend more time with him anyway he could.

Nothing had happened between the two but Stiles was started to see how much Derek cared about him. It was in the little things he did that made Stiles happy, if Derek was at the shop, he would make sure to pick up Stiles favourite snacks, sometimes he come across something that just reminded him of Stiles or thought he might like and got it for him. There were no expectations, Derek was just trying to make Stiles happy. Sometimes Stiles convinced himself it was more a pack thing, as he got things for Allison too. It took Allison telling him to his face, that although yes Derek does get her things too, it’s not in the same way he does for Stiles, nor does he blush when giving Allison something. There was also that fact, that when Allison is at School and Stiles isn’t, Derek takes him out places. Sometimes to see that latest movie, sometimes just to get curly fires. Allison told him, Derek clearly likes him, but like she said he won’t push until Stiles make it clear that he’s ready.

** Meanwhile back in Beacon Hills **

The first week after Allison left to move in with Stiles, not much changed for Peter and Chris. They continued to see each other, spending the nights together, what they did begin to notice that without Stiles, conversations mainly focused around the pack and the latest supernatural creature. Without Stiles coaxing them to go out on dates they both stayed in… their relationship seemed to be purely sexual. Without Stiles there wasn’t any real ‘relationship’, it was more that Chris and Peter just slept together. They’d never slept with Stiles or kissed him, they still thought he was too young, he never questioned that part of their relationship, and maybe they should have questioned that. Maybe Stiles knew you would need more than sex to have a proper relationship. Chris and Peter still tried to make things work between them, but both had come to understand that they needed Stiles back or this thing that had between them definably wouldn’t last. They both knew that it would be hard to convince Stiles to come back to them, after how he’d been treated, but Peter felt cocky claiming that the ‘boy’ had properly been pining after them and wanted them back. Chris had his doubts, after what went down with his daughter and the sheriff, Chris knew it would take more than apologises for Stiles to give them another chance and as selfish as it may be they wanted… no needed him back.

It had been 2 weeks after Stiles and Allison left that the pack needed research done. They went to Peter and Chris first, but of course they were unable to find any information about the thing causing havoc in the preserve. Peter and Chris knew this meant it was time to go talk to Stiles, he was the only person who was smart enough the figure things out. Chris knew this also meant he would have to speak to his daughter. He wasn’t sure what to do in all honesty, their relationship had been strained since he started working with the pack and then dating Peter. He knew Allison wanted him to be happy, that’s why she was ok with him dating Stiles. He should’ve realised it then, that Allison wanted Stiles to be happy, it wasn’t just about Chris anymore. He’d been neglecting his own daughter so much that she moved out. He wasn’t sure how to fix things, but he figured talking about what happened the last few years would need to be a start. So Chris and Peter decided they would go together and talk to them. They made their way to the sheriff’s house, hoping he was out, unfortunately for them, Noah was home. The rang the doorbell, Noah opened the door gun in hand already pointed at them;

“I believe I told you, if you two came about I’d shoot you” Noah said calmly

“Sheriff,” Chris began “I understand you’re mad and you have every right to be, but we just need to talk to them please”

“No”

“They’re adults, I’m sure they can tell us that themselves then” Peter claimed overconfidently

“No. Encase you have forgotten, this is my house and my rules. Besides their not even here. So you can go now” Noah said with a smug smile

“Do you know where they are or when they’ll be home?” asked Chris, trying to keep the peace

“Yes I know where they are and no I won’t tell you. Now leave before I have you arrested for trespassing!” sternly said Noah

“Please Noah, we, I need to apologise, to both of them…” begged Chris

“Apologise? Apologise?” Noah said becoming enraged “You think and apology will do anything? You think they even want to hear an apology! They’re my kids! Mine! And I will not have you coming here just to try and make yourselves feel better.”

“Allison is not your daughter, she’s mine!” Yelled Chris

“No. She’s mine, she chose me. Those kids are mine, you abandoned Allison, you chose the pack. Just like you chose each other over Stiles. Let me guess, you finally figured out without him there was no you? You think you can call what you have a relationship? Then you’re both delusional!”

“Now listen to me and listen closely, those kids are mine and I will protect them until my last dying breath. You better bet you arses that if I found out either of you tried to contact them, then the whole police station will be on your arse. Stiles and Allison want nothing to do with either of you or the pack, now GET THE HELL OF MY PROPERTY!!!”

Chris and Peter left, there was nothing more they could do. Peter of course wanted to go looking for Stiles, but Chris knew better than the piss off the already angry Sheriff. They went back to Peter’s place and tried to forget about the whole conversation, they needed to focus and the latest threat, that’s what mattered, so they got back to work.

Noah called Stiles and Allison to left them know Chris and Peter had come looking, he assured them that they still had no idea they’d left California.

* * *

**Back in New York, 2 months later:**

Stiles and Allison’s classes had been going well. It turns out the barista course was fairly simple and both had done really well. Allison continued focusing on her course whilst Stiles and Derek focused on theirs. Derek had come up with a few different design plans, but they all decided to wait until they were nearing the end of their studies before choosing a final plan. Derek offered to help them with the down payment to buy the building when they found it. Both had a fair bit in savings but it was going to take more to be able to purchase a place in New York. They agreed that they would all go in as owners, Allison would run the business and deal with the paperwork, but also help make coffee’s if needed. Derek would design the place, help with the build and with the baking. Stiles would also help cook and bake, but would also focus on the front end, serving customers and making Coffee’s.

It was a couple of days before Stiles 21st birthday that Noah got in contact with Allison and Derek and shared his plan. He was going to make the drive and surprise Stiles outside of central park, just where Derek and Allison would convince him to take a walk with them. Stiles said he didn’t mind what he did for his birthday, as long as they could spend it together. Stiles already had the day off, Allison and Derek made sure they were free too. They decided they would spend the morning at home with a nice big breakfast and do gifts, maybe watch a movie and order in lunch. Then they would go for a walk through central park where Allison claimed they were having a ‘play with the puppies’ afternoon, before going to a nice restaurant Derek had found for dinner.

Derek was excited to be able to spend Stiles birthday with him, he was also excited but really nervous when it came time to give Stiles his gift. The morning of Stiles birthday, Allison and Derek got up and joined each other outside of Stiles’ room. Together they opened the door and jumped on him claiming birthday puppy pile. Stiles who had been asleep let out a surprised squeak, as they two landed on him. Allison and Derek were laughing so hard, that Stiles couldn’t help but join in. Allison and Derek told Stiles to take his time to have a shower and get ready, they were going to start on making a big breakfast treat. Stiles did as he was told as Derek and Allison prepared the food. Derek was in charge of making both waffles and pancakes, whilst Allison cooked up some bacon and eggs. They had just placed the last dish on the table with some coffee when Stiles entered the room. The three of them sat down to eat their food, Stiles once again moaning in delight at the taste of Derek’s cooking, Stiles complained that he could never get his pancakes as thick and fluffy as Derek. Allison managed to cook the bacon well and the eggs weren’t burnt so they all considered that a win.

Once they all finished their food, Allison ushered Stiles to the couch to get comfy whilst her and Derek cleaned the dishes and got out their presents. Allison wanted to give her presents to Stiles first, which Derek was all to happy to oblige, his own nerves building. Stiles torn into the presents Allison gave him and screeched with glee. Allison had gifted him, his own personalised set of baking tools, a personalised apron and a scrapbook filled with photos of them together, she’d even managed to put in some with Derek and his dad. Stiles got up from his spot on the couch and pulled Allison in for a massive hug, he kissed her temple and said “Thank you Ally-cat”, Allison returned the hug, before the both sat down again. It was Derek’s turn and he was super nervous, what if Stiles didn’t like his gift, what if… what if… the thoughts kept running through his head. He had to remind himself that Stiles would be happy with anything, he had told them both that he didn’t need anything for his birthday, that it was already going to be great just because they were all together. Derek finally handed over his present, wrapped in a massive box.

“I hope you like it Stiles” Derek said

“I’m sure I’ll love it Der, thank you” accepted Stiles

Stiles had to place the present on the ground it front of him, as it was too heavy and big for him to hold. Stiles unwrapped Derek’s present slower than he did Allison’s, carefully pulling away the wrapping paper. As he pealed it away it showed a box, opening the box, Stiles gasped in surprise, before his eyes starting filling with tears. He didn’t even need to lift them out to know what he had been given; before Derek or Allison could question why Stiles was beginning to cry, Stiles jumped off the couch only to pounce on Derek. Straddling Derek’s lap, Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and pulled him in tight. Derek, Allison noted looked shocked “Stiles are you ok?” she asked, whilst Derek put his arms around Stiles, hugging him back. “Stiles?” Derek whispered. Stiles managed to stop the tears and breathed out “Thank you Derek, I don’t even know how you found them”

Allison still confused, got up to look into the box. As soon as she did, she understood why Stiles was crying, Allison knew in this moment that she had been right that Derek was just as in love with Stiles as he was with Derek. Hopefully now Stiles would understand it too.

“How did you find them Derek?” Allison asked this time. Stiles even pulled away so he could look Derek in the face.

Derek blushed slightly and said “I always knew you love baking (Derek said looking directly at Stiles), back when we first started hanging out you were always baking or cooking, one day I remember you mumbling about wishing you still had your mum’s cook books but being pissed at your dad for getting rid of them out after she died.”

“I asked your dad a while back, if he remembered who he had given them to back then. Surprisingly it was my mother. I didn’t remember seeing them in my house but a lot of things were burnt beyond recognition. It just happened that before I left town I went to the family vault, I found them in there, they weren’t in the best of shape, so I couldn’t give them to you then. I brought them here with me and found someone to restore them and when I found out you guys were finally coming here, I knew I could finally give them back to you.” 

Stiles gave Derek the biggest smile he could. Stiles would never be able to express just how much this mean to him, he had very few things left of his mother’s, his dad having gotten rid of most of it during a fit of rage after she’d died, Stiles was surprised Derek managed to get this father to tell him where the books went and even more that his dad actually remembered.

“Thank you Derek, I can’t tell you how much this means to me.” Stiles said

“Anything for you” mumbled Derek, making Stiles blush heavily

Although Allison knew how important this moment was for her friends, she also knew it wasn’t the time to have the full on heart to heart conversation, especially not when they had to get moving. “As much as I’m loving this” drawled Allison, “we have somewhere to be, so both of you get ready, we’re leaving in 10 minutes”

Stiles managed to pull himself away from Derek, he collected his presents and carried them to his room. Derek raised an eyebrow at Allison, who rolled her eyes and showed him the text on her phone (Noah was almost there). Derek understood, they both grabbed their jackets and shoes and met Stiles, who actually managed to beat them and was waiting at the door, staring at his phone with a slight frown.

“Everything ok?” Derek asked

“Mm, I tried to call dad but he’s not answering. Do you think he’s ok?... I’m properly worry about nothing…” mumbled Stiles

Allison spoke before Derek could “I’m sure he’s fine Stiles, how about we go out for lunch and after that we can try him again. Ok?”

“Y-yeah, ok”

“Come on, cheer up. Besides we have puppies to go and see” Allison said excitement noticeable

“Well I could never say no to puppies,” Stiles begins before smirking and saying “just ask Derek” Stiles laughs and quicky runs out the door to the elevator before Derek can catch him. Of course it’s a lost cause, as the elevator was too slow, Derek caught Stiles, wrapping his arms around his waist and swinging him around. Stiles, Allison and Derek’s laughter filled the hall.

The rest of there journey was spent making casual conversation, it wasn’t long till them made it to central park. “Ok, where are the puppies?” Stiles questioned, not seeing anything around

“Ok, so we might have miss led you, but we have a surprise for you” claimed Allison

“Ok…”

“It should be right around this corner” said Derek

“Should be? If it’s your surprise, shouldn’t you know?” questioned Stiles

“We never did say it was our surprise, just that we had a surprise for you” commented Allison

Stiles looked unsure, Derek took his hand and said “Trust us?”

Stiles gave him a smile “Always”

Allison took Stiles other hand and the three of them turned the corner.

To say Stiles was surprised was an understatement, for a moment all he could do was stand there gaping, partially unsure if what he was seeing was real, all that ended when,

“Well, are you gonna just stand there? Or come give your old man a hug?” chuckled Noah

Stiles raced over and jumped into the arms of his father, Stiles was so happy to be able to see him. He never be away from his dad long and now he’d been over two months since he’d hugged his dad. Stiles pulled away “How?.. What?”

“Good to see you too Kiddo, you two (Noah said pointing at Derek and Allison) come over here and give me a hug”

Derek and Allison joined Stiles in hugging Noah.

“It’s good to see you all.”

“Well, to answer your question kiddo, I came to join you for your birthday. You didn’t think I would miss out on you turning 21, did you?”

Stiles shook his head, unsure of what to say, “Good, now it’s time for your present” Noah said pointing behind him.

Stiles was still so surprised by his father standing in front of him, he hadn’t even noticed behind his dad, stood Stiles Jeep.

“Roscoe!”

“How did you get it here? There’s no way Roscoe would’ve survived the journey?”

“Got that right kiddo, that’s part of your present. I got him all re-done for you, fully fixed, upgraded with the latest tec and of course a new paint job. What do ya think?”

Stiles looked all around his improved Jeep, the outside was shining, like it just came off the lot, the inside was immaculate, there was a new GPS and dash cam installed too.

“Thank you, dad” cried Stiles, tears threating to spill again. He pulled his dad in for another hug and then dragged his best friends in with him. “Thank you, to all of you”

The rest of the day was spent enjoying each other’s company and some amazing food before returning back to the apartment, where Stiles showed his dad around. Noah was going to stay at a hotel, but they all agreed that he could stay in Stiles room, whilst Stiles would join either Allison or Derek, all having have shared a bed before.

Allison and Derek decided they would make something special for dinner, telling Stiles and Noah to go catch up. Stiles thought this was the perfect time to have an important conversation with his dad, Music started playing the in the kitchen, he knew Allison was making it so they wouldn’t be overheard, how she always knew what Stiles was going to do, he didn’t know. Stiles lead Noah to his room, Stiles asked if they could talk.

“What’s going on Mischief?”

Noah sat on Stiles bed, up against the head board, Stiles joined him sitting right be his side, his dad gently combing his fingers through Stiles hair, something his always done to help calm him.

“I… I’m still in love with Derek” confessed Stiles

“Aw kiddo, I know that.” Stiles looked at his dad surprised “Mischief you look at him the same why I use to look at your mother. I knew you were close back in Beacon Hills, but it looks like you’ve gotten closer.”

“He’s one of my best friends… I just…”

“It’s only been a couple of months since I left. I was dating his uncle. Shouldn’t I…”

“Let me stop you there kiddo. I know you and I know Derek. One, I pretty sure Derek doesn’t think of Peter as his uncle anymore, not after everything they’ve been through and two, when you love someone, time doesn’t matter. We always think now’s not the right time, there’s too much going on. But let me tell you, one thing you learn as you grow older, is sometimes you have to make time. Things will never be prefect and if you keep talking yourself out of doing anything and make excuses there never will be a good time. But son, life is too short to wait for the perfect moment.”

“I understand you’re worried because it hasn’t been long, but son. It’s different and I think you know that, Derek is nothing like Peter or Chris, he won’t leave you behind, that boy loves you as much as you love him and after everything he’s been through he will understand more than most that you need to cherish what you have whilst you have it. So don’t think about the others anymore, it’s time to move forward, you understand what happened last time and you know to remember to look after yourself this time around.”

Stiles for the third time today had tears in his eyes, he knew talking to his dad was what he truly needed. He felt like he was ready to start something with Derek, but it was true he had been worried that he hadn’t waited long enough, Stiles knew he didn’t have true feelings for the older men, but they still hurt him and it felt ‘weird’ to move on so quick, even though he’d been in love with Derek first.

“Thanks dad, I guess I kind of knew that, I just needed to hear it from someone other than Allison, you know…”

“I get it kid, now come here” Noah said gesturing Stiles to come in for a hug. They held onto each other for a good five minutes or so when a knock came on the door.

“Come in” yelled Stiles

Allison opened the door to say “Come on, dinners ready” Both men, got up and followed Allison out the door. Stiles decided to put the conversation behind him for the rest of the day, he knew he would need to speak to Derek but that could be done tomorrow, for now, he just wanted to enjoy his birthday dinner with his dad and two best friends… his pack.

After enjoying a lovely meal made mostly by Derek but Allison did claim she helped, they sat down and watched a few movies, before retiring to bed. Noah was still hesitant to take his sons bed, but Stiles told him he was fine and was going to bunk with Ally for the night. Derek was somewhat sad at the news but he didn’t want to push. The all parted with goodnights.

Before getting into bed Stiles had a conversation with Allison. He asked if she wouldn’t mind going out in the morning and taking his dad and keeping him busy so he could speak to Derek. Allison was surprised but more than willing to help, she thought Stiles might wait until his father had gone back home. Voicing this, Stiles said originally he would’ve agreed but after talking to his dad, he knew Noah was right and sometimes you shouldn’t wait. So Stiles made a plan to talk to Derek in the morning.

* * *

The next morning, after they had all finished their breakfasts Derek asked what everyone had planned for the day, before anyone else could answer Allison piped up and claimed she was stealing the Sheriff for some father daughter time. Noah just chuckled and agreed as long as he got to see some sights. Allison then asked what Derek was going to do, Derek said he had a designs he was going to work on, whilst Stiles claimed he had school work to complete.

Allison and Noah left shortly after. After making sure they’d left the building and before Derek could go hide away working in his study, Stiles asked Derek if they could talk.

Derek became worried right away “Have I done something?” he questioned as he sat down next to Stiles on the living room couch

Stiles who moved to face him straight on said “No, no. it’s nothing like that”

“Oh… ok, so what’s going on?”

“Um…” Stiles was nervous, he knew what he wanted to do and he was sure it was the right thing but that didn’t help ease his nerves. Stiles reminded himself that no matter what Derek would also be his friend, he knew this, there was nothing to be worried about.

“Ok, um, I’m pretty sure you already knew that I liked you back when we were in Beacon Hills and then, you know, you moved and Peter and Chris, kind of happened. But now that I’m back living with you, being around you again, I just I needed to tell you, straight up, that… I’m in love with you.” Stiles focused right at Derek with this confession, he couldn’t look away even if he wanted to, and for once Stiles was glad he listened to himself in that moment, otherwise he would have missed the massive smile that overtook Derek’s face at the confession.

Derek who was so happy, took Stiles hands “I’m in love with you too, Stiles. I too liked you back whilst in Beacon Hills, but it wasn’t the right time, I wasn’t in the best place I knew I had to leave and heal, so that one day something like this might happen”

It was Stiles turn to smile this time, “So, what happens now?”

“Well, I say we know each other pretty well, so how about we agree that were boyfriends, but start dating too?”

“That sounds like an amazing idea Sourwolf”

“It really does, huh Mischief”

“…Stiles, can I, can I kiss you?”

“Always”

Derek moved in to kiss Stiles, he gently placed a hand on the side of stiles face, before drawing him close and pressing his lips against Stiles. It was simple, chaste, but full of love. Derek pulled back, all to soon for Stiles liking but Derek was so important to Stiles that he was more than fine going slow.

They spent the rest of the morning talking about all the things that hadn’t wanted to before. Derek about how his past ‘dating’ experiences weren’t great, how much he wanted to cherish Stiles and prove to him that he was all in and deserved to be treated with love and respect. Stiles talked about how hard it was being in Beacon Hills, cutting off contact from Derek and how he wished he never believed Chris and Peter were interested in him.

The rest of the week Noah was there went similarly, they all spent time together when they could between classes / work. Stiles and Derek had more time off than Allison, so it was them that took turns showing the Sheriff around New York. Noah quite liked the place, Stiles was trying to convince him to leave Beacon Hills and move here too, however Noah decided he wasn’t yet ready to leave his job as Beacon Country Sheriff and the small town life style. He swore to Stiles, after they had all graduated maybe, they could talk about him moving.

At the end of the week they all took the time to take Noah back to the airport, sending him back home. Each of them got pulled into a Stilinski bear hug, Noah promised to call once he landed, to let them know he got home safe.

* * *

For the next couple of months, everything went the same, Derek continued working for the Architecture company whilst occasionally attending cooking classes with Stiles. Stiles was working hard at mastering everything he could and Allison was focused on becoming the best business manager there could be. The only difference, was that Stiles and Derek went on dates every week, they made sure to spend enough time with Allison, as to make sure she didn’t feel left out.

It was about 2 Months after Noah’s visit to New York, that Noah rang and informed them of the current gossip. Apparently Chris and Peter tried to stay together, but without Stiles forcing them to do more than research of the latest big bad, they didn’t go out. Their relationship was apparently all sexual, they had thought they could get Stiles back, but only after Noah left to visit Stiles, did they find out Stiles and Allison had moved, meaning they were never getting Stiles back. Chris apparently wanted to try to fix their ‘relationship’, but between Peter’s arrogance and Chris’ stubbornness, all they were doing was fighting. So much so that they pack actually noticed, which was saying something, seeing has they still hadn’t noticed that Allison and Stiles were gone.

Stiles wasn’t all that surprised now that he looked back at it, everything they did outside of research was his ideas. Allison was still hurt that it had taken that long for her father to notice that she wasn’t living in Beacon Hills anymore, more so that he still hadn’t tried to contact her. Not that she wanted him too, but she had hoped maybe he would want to try and fix their relationship. All this did was prove to Allison that her father no longer cared about being a dad. As for Stiles, it helped him believe what his dad and Derek had told him, that he deserves loved, he had given them so much and got nothing in return and that wasn’t how a relationship was meant to be.

In the next year that followed, several things happened.

Derek, Allison and Stiles found a building for sale for their reading café. Derek was able to help them secure it and finalise a design, they then began construction. It didn’t take long for the whole operation to be underway, Derek had finished the cooking classes, as had Stiles, now a master at pastries and baking, but also the fundamentals of cooking. Allison still had a few lessons to go but would be finished within the next month or two. Whilst she was doing that Stiles and Derek were helping get the café moving, Derek turns out was quite good with his hands and was able to help during so of the construction, whilst Stiles compiled lists of protentional suppliers for Allison to go over. During all the planning and work, Stiles and Derek still managed to make time to go out on weekly date. Derek was so happy that he finally got Stiles, even more so because it was something for a long time he’d never thought he’d get. Having that connection to someone, someone who loves you, just as much as you do them, was an amazing feeling. Derek could never be more grateful that Stiles and Allison came to New York. Stiles was finally starting to see the truth, Derek would gladly give him the world. Stiles had come a long way since Beacon Hills, he learnt to open himself up again, to love. Stiles knew his dad was right, Derek was just the person for Stiles, someone who would always treat he with the kindness and love he deserved and Stiles would treat Derek with the respect and understanding he deserved. They were all happy.

It wasn’t long before Allison graduated with honours, they all went out to celebrated that night, enjoying their success and hoping for more. Noah even managed to video call, (after Stiles finally succeeded in teaching him,) to surprise and congratulate Allison, he apologised for being unable to come out and celebrate with them, but promised he would be there to help out with the opening of their café. 

After that, they went full throttle, getting things ready, they planned to have the opening within the next two months. Allison was quite pleased with the list Stiles complied, making it so much easier to narrow down who she wanted as their suppliers, Derek had finished of the last of the construction, so he and Stiles were ordering some of the furnishings. They agreed that they wanted it styled ‘homely’ a mix between country and Hamptons. Something that the New Yorkers could get behind but isn’t seen very often, it would create a space that felt more at ease, but also had the crispness of New York.

The opening day for “The Reading Nook Café” was upon them. Noah had flown up a few days before, helping them get the last of the things ready. Stiles and Derek made what they could, in preparation, although most of it, like the cakes and cookies would be made the morning, just before they opened. Stiles was planning on starting quite early, with Derek’s assistance. Allison was going to be in charge of the coffee orders to begin with, whilst Noah was going to help serve and clean up after customers. They had decided against hiring anyone else, until they could see if their business was going to be a success or not.

Opening day was a hit, surprisingly word had got around that new café, that actually made their own products was going to be opening. It was in an amazing location between the business district and the local university, so there would be plenty of foot traffic. They even had a line waiting at the door before they opened. Opening day went well, they were super busy but there were no major issues, the food all came out well cooked, no customer complained about their coffees or cakes, so all in all they considered the day a huge success. They decide to have the business open as much as they could for the first couple of weeks, just to see what the rush times would be, then they could work out whether they would need to employ more staff, and they could divvy up working schedules between them all.

Noah ended up staying and helping for a couple of weeks, in which time he figured, he enjoyed this pace of work. He enjoyed serving the customers making small conversations. When he was due to return home, Noah sat with Derek, Stiles and Allison, to discuss how they would feel about him, one moving to New York and two, staying and helping them at “The Reading Nook Café”. Stiles and Allison were ecstatic, they more than welcomed him to join them, of course Derek approved also. Noah promised he would have to go back to Beacon Hills, to make arrangements for the house and work out the issues of retiring from the police force, but promised it shouldn’t take more than a month. It was Stiles who asked what he wanted to do about living in New York, Derek was happy to offer Noah to stay with them, Stiles agreed saying he could share a room with Derek, seeing as rarely spent time in his own room anymore. Noah was thankful for that option but decide he wanted his own place, he didn’t want to cramp his kids style (as he put). Derek promised to find some places and sent them over for Noah to look at.

When Noah returned to New York it was to an apartment in the same building as the others, it was a lot smaller than Derek’s only a two bedroom, but it still had two bathrooms. Allison declared the spare bedroom as hers, claiming that sometimes Derek and Stiles needed to be couplie without her being there. Noah was more than happy to have her around, welcoming he to stay whenever she wanted.

A month later, business is booming and although Noah began working at “The Reading Nook Café”, the trio found they needed to hire more staff, they also wanted to try and find people who were in the ‘know’ about the supernatural, so that they didn’t have to try and hide themselves or their pasts. Luckily they managed to find young lady named Jasmine, a were-otter who was attending Uni, but free 3 days a week to work part time, she helped with making coffees and serving customers, so that Allison could concentrate on paperwork. Jasmine was super sweet and very loyal. They also hired a helping hand for the kitchen, they found a guy named Sebastian whose parents were werewolves but he himself wasn’t, he was also passionate about making food from scratch. It was easier for the trio knowing they could be themselves around their newest employees. Allison and Sebastian quickly became good friends, Derek and Stiles secretly wondered how long it would take before they started dating. Noah decided when he wasn’t working that he was going to take a course on how to be a barista, so he could help out more too. Noah had taken to his new career choice, like a duck to water, adopting Sebastian and Jasmine as apart of the family.

Having their employees be aware of the supernatural, allowed them all to become closer. Derek and Sebastian became quite good friends, Allison and Jasmine also found they had a lot in common and it wasn’t long until she claimed that Jasmine was her best ‘girl’ friend. They all got on well together as a group, often going out for dinners to see how everyone was going and if there were any changes that needed to be made. Stiles was happy that the business was becoming a family business, he thrived on the support and love that came from each and everyone of them.

* * *

Stiles and Derek had been dating a close to two years, when Derek popped the question. Derek had taken Stiles out for a day off fun, the first stop was Gold Class movie theatre, to watch the latest marvel movie. Stiles had told Derek he’s never been in Gold class before, which is exactly why he took him there. After the movie they went out for lunch before going a seeing actual puppies this time. Derek had found a place that was holding a fundraiser and a part of that was allowing people who donated to play with puppies. Derek took several pictures of Stiles just laying on the floor, puppies of all different breeds climbing all over him, licking him whenever they could, Stiles laughter filling the room. Derek wanted to hear that sound for a very long time. Derek had to take Stiles home after that, so he could shower and change, he told Stiles to dress up a bit, they were going to a fancy restaurant for dinner.

Stiles was excited, he didn’t go to restaurants very often, preferring cafes and dinners, places that reminded him of his child hood. Stiles had been having an amazing day with Derek, they still went out on dates, but never for a full day, both working hard, Stiles with the café and Derek with the architecture company and helping at the café. Allison and the others had offered to take over for the day, promising them the full day to themselves. At the restaurant Stiles and Derek enjoyed the food, although Stiles clamed disappointment about their not being curly fries on the menu. After stuffing themselves full, Derek suggest a nice walk through Central Park on the way home, Stiles agreed, he wasn’t ready for the day to be over. Hand in hand they walked through the park, Derek led them to one of his favourite spots under a massive tree, underneath sat a bench sit, they both took a seat, facing each other.

“Stiles” Derek began, “I can’t even begin to tell you how much I love you, after everything we’ve been through I’m so proud of you, of us, getting to this moment. I love spending everyday with you, you make me so happy and I can’t see myself ever being apart from you again, so…” Derek slides of the seat to kneel on one knee in front of Stiles, he pulls out a ring box from his jacket opening it and says “Stiles Mieczyslaw ‘Mischief’ Stilinski, will you do the honour in marrying me?”

Stiles was shocked, he had no inkling that this was coming, but no matter, it all felt so right…

“Yes, oh my god Derek, yes. I love you so much” Stiles cried, as Derek takes the ring from it’s box and places it on Stiles finger, Stiles all but crashes into Derek after that, pushing both onto the grass as Stiles pulls Derek in for the most passionate kiss, they have shared so far. They kiss for a few minutes before pulling apart, resting their foreheads together,

“I love you, Sourwolf”

“And I love you, Mischief”

When they got back to the apartment everyone was there relaxing and watching movies, Allison paused the movie, when she saw them walk in. Still holding hands, Derek leads Stiles over to the group with a nod of his head, Stiles raises their combined hands and shouts “We’re engaged!!!” It’s a flurry of congratulations after that, all wanting to know how Derek did it and wanting to look at the ring.

It’s a full on night of excitement, the spend the rest of the night celebrating and talking wedding ideas. Neither Stiles and Derek worry to much about when they’ll get married, they know it will happen and they’re pretty sure Allison will want to be in charge of planning the wedding herself. Stiles and Derek are just happy to know that they will have each other for life. Derek has a family again within Stiles, Allison, Noah and now Sebastian and Jasmine. Stiles has been shown that there are people that love him for him, who are willing to support him and be there for him. Together they have created love, family and belonging and together they know the future looks bright.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.   
> Please let me know what you thought.  
> This fic started off, just as something small, but thanks to everyone who took and interest and wanted more, I do hope you like where the story went.  
> Please leave a comment & Thank you for reading :)


End file.
